


Overworked Officer

by DuckyMcQuackster



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyMcQuackster/pseuds/DuckyMcQuackster
Summary: “Don’t overwork yourself mon amour, we still have more midnight dates to attend to” He said as he walked away from her desk.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Overworked Officer

**Author's Note:**

> The original creators of the webcomic:  
> -Sophism  
> -Ephemerys

It was getting dark and the security guards came by to remind Kieran too. Kieran picked up his coat and held it in his arms as he made my way out, he then saw a dim light shining from a room he walked past. He quietly crept inside to see his partner’s head buried in their arms on top of their desk. Her hair was slightly covering her face and she seemed exhausted, probably because of all those paperwork and midnight dates he took her on.  
Kieran slowly walked over to her desk as he stood there for a while staring at the officer silently dosing off on her desk. After a few minutes went by, he quietly placed his coat on her and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear to reveal her pale face in the dim light.  
“Don’t overwork yourself mon amour, we still have more midnight dates to attend to” He said as he walked away from her desk.  
“Kieran”  
He heard his partner’s voice whispered, he turned around to see a tired officer called out his name. Her eyes were still closed. He replied “Yes m’lady?”, he silently waited for her response until finally he heard her muffled a few words  
“Your coat reeks”  
He smiled as he continued making his way out. 

“Hopefully it’s more comfortable than my back”


End file.
